Love and Hate
by TheWritingApple
Summary: After a one night stand Olivia never wants to see Fitz again, but Fitz has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this story! Its just something that popped into my head literally 2 seconds ago! I'm not even sure if ill keep it up I just needed to get it out of my head so I could write my report for school in the morning! Remember to read and review!**

* * *

"I hate you like hate you hate you!" she hissed putting her hair back up and fixing her clothes. "Hate is an incredibly strong word you know." He muttered buttoning his shirt back up. "Yeah well so is the word love and you had no problem saying that word ten minuets ago." she said walking over to him and taking her phone and keys off of the table he was leaning on. "I cant believe you. I was just dancing what gave you an inkling of hope that I would even dance with you let alone do what we just did?" she said looking at him trying to wrap her mind around what just happened. "Well you weren't looking to happy with that Latino man who was bumping and grinding on you, you don't have a ring on your finger and you didn't say no. Is that enough or should I go on about how we were destined for eternal love." he said snickering at her and attempting to walk by her. "You're an ignorant asshole you know that right? I hope I never have to see you again. I don't even know your name and you're the most arrogant person I've ever met!" she huffed blocking his way to the only escape route. "My name is Fitzgerald Grant and I believe you're in my way and if I recall about fifteen minutes ago you didn't think I was an asshole." he said smirking and walking past her and opening the door a crack. "I never got your name beautiful." he said stopping in the doorway and smiling. "Go to hell asshole!" She said before she threw her wallet at his head, but not before he could duck behind the door and leave.

It had been almost two weeks since Fitz had met the mystery woman in the bar and then had the most amazing sex of his life, he had found out her name was Olivia and that she was a student at Yale. He had no idea what her last name was or what she was majoring in so he really was looking for a needle in a haystack but he was determined to find her. "Hello ma'am I…um… I'm uh looking for student who goes here by the name of Olivia she dropped her phone last week and I picked it up but I haven't been able to get anywhere with it. I was wondering if you could help me locate her." Fitz said trying to get what he wanted with his looks. "I cant really help you if you don't have a last name." she said looking up. "well I mean do you know what she majoring in I could point you in the direction of that building maybe you could find her. Or you could leave the phone with me." she said tucking her bangs behind her ear and smiling. "I um don't know much besides her first name and what she looks like. But if you have pictures of students maybe you could um help me and I could return her phone personally." he said smiling back trying to get what he wanted which was to see Olivia. "um well I'm not supposed to pull student pictures I could get into trouble." The attendant said. "I promise I wont tell anyone I just want to return her phone to her." Fitz said putting his elbows on the counter and leaning closer. "well I guess I could show you quickly as long as you don't tell anyone." she said turning and clicking away on the keyboard. Fitz walked around the counter and stood behind her leaning down a little. When the woman had pulled up Olivia's by alphabetical order he scanned the photos looking for 'his' Olivia. When he'd gotten through six pages he finally saw a picture that looked like his Olivia. "there right there her." he said pointing.

When Olivia had gotten done with her last class of the day she was more than ready to go home and sleep till Monday.

Olivia had stepped outside and dropped her phone, she sighed and bent down to pick it up. When she stood up she was inspecting her phone for cracks when she heard him. "Hey beautiful." she froze and didn't look up. How could he have found her, she hadn't given him a name or anything she didn't even give him her schools name. what kind of stalker was he. When she finally looked up he was leaning against the lamp post and smiling at her. "how did you…I didn't give you my….what are you doing?" she asked trying to casually walk away from where he was standing. "oh you know the usual I was taking a walk and thought hey lets find the woman I've been thinking about the past week and a half. Then I found your first name and your school so I sort of charmed the attendant at student resources and lied and said I had your phone, after that she was all to willing to help me." he said smiling and jogging up to her. "so you talked me and lied to Abby just to see me again. If I wasn't so creeped out I'd be a little flattered but seeing as how I'm more creeped out I'm leaving now." she said walking away. "hey wait just give me your number or ill have to come back everyday…I swear ill come everyday rain or shine." he said running after her. "you can come back everyday but your still not getting my number. Now stop following me or Ill scream." she said walking a little quicker. Fitz stopped walking. "If I recall correctly your scream is quite loud and high pitched so ill just see you tomorrow. Good night Olivia!" he called to her back. Fitz smiled and started walking back to his car, he loved a good chase and he could tell he was going to get a hell of a chase from his Olivia.

* * *

**The next chapter will explain their 'one night stand' and I hope I keep getting more inspiration for the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is the second time I'm writing this chapter! My cat deleted it the first time! I swear that's not a lie! Anyway I loved the reviews for the first chapter everyone had such great things to say! Remember to read & review!**

* * *

Olivia couldn't believe the audacity of that man. What kind of man stalks a woman he's only just met. He hadn't given him a name or where she went to school but he went out of his way to find out. She just couldn't believe him for stalking her, or Abby giving him her information, or even herself for being stupid enough to have sex with a psycho. She knew she needed to find Abby and have a talk with her. It was only going on four-o'clock and Abby would be at work till five. Olivia set off toward the student resource office.

Fitz couldn't believe his luck. He actually found her, he thought the man at the bar gave him some fake name but he was so hammered he gave him the correct name. Fitz knew he wasn't going to get anything from Olivia easy but he was willing to take as long as it took. He had no idea what drew him to her but he knew he couldn't ignore the fact that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He was going to keep his word about showing up t what he was calling the 'lamppost of love' everyday until she gave him her phone number. He was willing to wait for forever if that's what it took.

Olivia shivered when she walked into the student services building Abby was right they kept it colder than Professor Song's heart in here. She didn't see Abby at the counter that ran along the middle of the room. "Abby are you in here?" Olivia yelled leaning over the counter trying to see around the wall on the left of the counter.

"I'm in the back Liv just come on back." Olivia laughed. Leave it to Abby to leave her post unmanned to do god knows what in the back.

"they pay you to watch TV know Abs?" Olivia asked smiling as she walked around to the back.

"Nobody comes in here and they have Netflix what else do you expect me to do. I'm just watching Doctor Who so Stephen will stop nagging me to watch it. I mean Liv you're so lucky you don't have a boyfriend I mean I'm watching a British show about time travel just to make a guy happy. Do I look like the kind of person to do that? I wish Stephen wasn't such a geek! What are you doing here anyways I thought you were going to Moe's after class to study." Abby said pausing the show.

"I'm actually here about a guy Abby. I was intending to go to Moe's to get a coffee and study but when I walked out of the law building I ran into a man, who said you told him where I was at." Olivia said giving Abby a pointed look. Abby turned bright red and looked away.

"Liv I'm sorry I had no idea you were the Olivia he was talking about. At first I told him no but then I saw him when I turned and oh my gosh Liv have you seen his eyes or his face for that matter. Why was he so interested in you anyways?"

"Remember the day we went to the club and I left early and never told you what happened that night…" Olivia stopped and took a deep breath she hadn't told Abby on purpose thinking if she didn't tell anyone she could forget about to but now she wasn't going to be able to not tell her.

"well I left because he and I..um well we had sex and he said some things and I didn't want to deal with him so I left." Olivia knew Abby wasn't going to accept some half ass story so she took another deep breath and waited for Abby to recover so she could ask questions.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope how could you not tell me this. We tell each other everything! What happened? You have to tell me everything and don't leave anything out!

Fitz could not beilieve his luck he had found her and she looked better than he remembered seeing her in his mind all these days did not do her justice. He was going to be at that lamp post everyday until she gave him her number. He knew it was a long shot of her ever excepting any advances he made towards her but he wasn't going to give up easily, besides everyone was always talking about how the best part was the chase.

* * *

**Wow so I really had started writing this & my cat really did delete it so I had to start over! So I wrote about half of it then I went on vacation & I didn't have a chance to write plus this chapter really wasn't turning out how I wanted so I had to keep changing stuff! Sorry about the wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow my last chapter seems to have been better than I thought thanks to everyone for all the reviews or PMs I laughed at a few of them. I'm struggling with ideas for this story for some reason so I haven't really been going into details because I'm still unsure of a lot of things. But my sister helped me with a few ideas so yay! I'll try and update again soon! Anyways read & review! **

* * *

It was late and Fitz knew he needed sleep but he couldn't go to bed not just yet. He was working on his latest project, it was a three story house for some hockey player whose name he didn't care to remember. He had finished the plans for the house but they didn't meet all the criteria given by the couple so he had to go over them change some things maybe even start from scratch he wasn't sure what he wanted to do yet. He messed with the numbers the dimensions and the layout for a while before he decided to scrap it and start again in the morning.

It was almost seven-thirty when Fitz got out of bed he had to be to class at nine and then he was free to do whatever he wanted for the rest of the day. He hated going to classes before noon but this was the only time that the last class he needed to graduate was held. He only went on Mondays even though the class was Monday-Thursday. He got the notes for the week and handed in last weeks work and left as quickly as he could. He had two months left for the course and so far he had an A average. He always went to the coffee shop on the corner closest to the campus. A little spot called Moe's it was quiet and he liked their cupcakes.

Olivia had three classes on Mondays and she usually made breakfast for herself before she left. It gave her time to sit and read before her hectic day started. But today she overslept so she decided to stop for coffee and a bagel before her classes.  
She had been sitting in Moe's for about twenty minuets and was just about order a cup of tea to go when she looked up as she heard the bell on the door chime. In that moment she wanted nothing more than to be invisible or for a hole to appear in the ground and swallow her. It was none other than Fitz or who she liked to call 'weird creepy stalker man' to Abby. She knew he could look her way at any moment and she quickly dug through her bag looking for her sunglasses which she had thrown in her bag when she first sat down. She pulled them out and hastily put them on her face,she then pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up and looked down at her phone hoping he wouldn't be able to see her face.

He didn't even have to look up when he walked in to know she was in the coffee house he could just feel her there but he decided to look and see if she had seen him. Fitz knew she was sitting in the corner and he hadn't failed to see her put on sunglasses and pull up her hood when he walked in. He knew better than to push her and he really didn't have the energy this early in the morning so he ordered his coffee and his favorite cheesecake and sweet cream cupcake. He also decided to surprise her to show her that he wasn't after her just for sex. He paid for everything and left just as quickly as he'd come in.

A few minutes passed and the bells chimed again so Olivia looked up and saw him walking across the steer with a cup in one hand and a pastry box in the other. She let out a sigh and took off her sunglasses and hood. She knew she probably looked like she was going to rob the place but at least he hadn't seen her. She was about to get up when a woman probably a few years older than her stopped next to her table. "Hi some gentleman came in and ordered this for you when he bought his things." She said placing a little box on the table. Olivia had no doubt who it came from. "Um thank you very much." She mumbled not really sure what to say. The lady who had started to walk away smiled and walked back to the counter. Olivia could only guess what was in the box but before she opened it she decided to go up and order her tea so she could get ready to leave. She knew the barista would bring her tea to her table when it was done so she sat back down and looked at the box again. It was a plain white box it's was rather small and tied with a red ribbon. She wasn't even sure if she should open since it came from Fitz but she was curious as to what it was and she decided that whatever it was couldn't be anything horrible.  
She untied the ribbon and lifted the top of the box and laughed. Inside the box sat a lone cupcake. Olivia knew exactly what cupcake it was because it was her second favorite cupcake from Moe's. It was the cheesecake cupcake with sweet cream frosting. It looked like all the other cupcakes she'd ever had from Moe's except in the same red color as the ribbon around the box was the word 'Hi' in frosting.


End file.
